The Restaurant Scene
by LunaBeth203
Summary: When Lily and James agree to go to a restaurant with Petunia and her fiancé, Vernon, it can only end in disaster. Warning: Lily and James fluff.


A/N- I read on Harry Potter Wiki that Lily, James, Petunia and Vernon would have a meal that would end in disaster, this is why I wrote this, so I do not own the story line to find that look on Harry Potter Wiki, I don't own anything.

"James?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Yes, Lily-Flower?" James, leaned back, staring up into Lily Evans' emerald eyes, they truly were windows to her soul. For example James knew right now Lily was feeling uncomfortable, and needed to desperately ask him a question. Even though the two Head's had only been going out for two months they could read each other as if it had been years.

"At Christmas, I know we're staying here but will youcome out to a meal with me?" Lily begged.

"Of course, but I thought we already had plans to go out." James asked, a little confused.

"Yes, but that's the thing. I asked Petunia if she wanted to go out for old times sake, she's got her own flat, so she said yes but she's going to bring her fiancé, Vernon Dursley. He sounds like a complete idiot and I'm sure she only agreed so she could brag about being engaged." Lily rambled, eyes full of despair. James stood up walked swiftly walked over to Lily and kissed her sofly on her lips, the bottom of which she was chewing in anticipation.

"Of course I'll come Lils. Then you can show off your dashingly handsome and charming boy-friend." Lily whacked him softly on the back of his head, but didn't protest when he leaned in for another kiss.

LExJP~LExJP~LExJP

"What about this?" It was three hours before they were due to leave for the restaurant and Lily was picking a dress.

"As I've said about the last FIFTEEN dresses, you look beautiful in whatever you wear." James sighed as his eyes flickered up once again from his Quidditch magazine. Lily pulled the said magazine out of his grip and began pounding him on the head with it.

"JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE USELESS!" she screeched.

"Okay, okay. I have an idea, go get something that you don't like on." James snatched his magazine back his girlfriends hand.

"Wh-" Lily began to question.

"Just do it." he said as he began to find his page, Lily gave him one last curious glance before frowning and walking away. Minutes later she came back wearing a plain white tee-shirt, which was covered in paint, and a pair of too short jeans.

"Perfect." James smiled as he grinned his crooked grin and twirled his wand. Lily instinctively snapped he eyes shut, and when she opened them she saw James smiling broadly at her. Wordlessly he lead her over to the full length mirror in her room, she looked into it and gasped.

"James, it's beautiful." she stammered. It was true, James had transfigured her plain white shirt and jeans into a stunning dress. It floated around her knees, feeling as light as air, the dress was tied around her neck and fitted perfectly. Around the waist was a thin gold belt with small lilies intertwined.

"If you like it you can get me a necklace, bracelet and hair band to do." James suggested. Lily ran over to he drawers, grabbed the nearest jewellery and hair band and held them out for him. He twirled the wand in a complicated action and with a flash of white Lily had her new accessories.

"I love you, James." Lily threw her arms around is neck and kissed him.

Three hours later the two seventeen year olds were heading up to Professor Dumbledore's office to get a Portkey out of the school. Lily was wearing James' dress, jewellery and the hair band was placed delicately on her fiery which had been pulled into a bun, with some strands left to frame her pretty face. James was wearing a white shirt, untucked, top button undone, a pair of dark jeans, and a Muggle suit jacket. Neither Lily or James had tried to tame his hair, as it was Potter hair and seemed to have it's own personality, but secretly Lily loved it that way.

LExJP~LExJP~LExJP

Lily and James sat next to each other, holding hands under the table with Petunia opposite Lily and Vernon opposite James. Petunia was a thin, blonde women, with an unfortunately long neck. Vernon on the other hand was an extremely overweight, dark haired man, and a thick roll of fat for a neck. James vaguely wondered what it would be like to kiss him with that bushy beast he liked to call a moustache before standing up to greet him.

"Hello, I'm James Potter, Lily's boyfriend. Lily's told me a lot about you both and it's a pleasure to finally meet you." James turned on the charm while he held out his hand to shake, neither Petunia or Vernon took it. Lily tried to cover the awkward silence that followed by asking Vernon about his job. This however had been a mistake, Vernon Dursley could rival even Professor Binns when it came to boring people in less than a minute. After ten minutes of tedious talk about drills James interrupted,

"So, what kind of car do you drive?" he asked, pleased at using one of those objects he learnt about in Muggle Studies to stop either him or Lily dying of boredom.

"BMW 3-Series. New this year." he smirked, puffing his chest out proudly. "I suppose your to young to drive, and by the look of you, you wouldn't be able to afford the wing mirror." Vernon added snidely.

"I bet my parents have more money than all your relatives put together." James retorted quickly, he saw Lily hang her head out of the corner of his eyes and immediately felt ashamed of his actions. "I'm sorry, you were right I am too young to drive. How about we forget everything that just happened." he apologised.

"No, you insulted me and my family and I wont have it!" as Vernon raised his voice people began to watch.

"Listen, Vernon, I apologise. Now lets sit down and finish the meal like mature adults." James spoke quietly but Lily could feel his annoyance.

"NO! I wont except an apology from a Freak like you, Petunia told me all about her and her Freakishness and your just the same. Both of you you're abnormal!" Vernon's face had turned plum coloured and his voice was now so loud people began staring openly.

"YOU. WILL. NOT. INSULT. LILY. IN. FRONT. OF. ME!" James growled, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Watch me." Vernon spat back, grinning maliciously. That was the last straw for James, he leapt onto the table and punched Vernon straight in the nose. If this had been anybody else, Vernon would have stood and fought, but when you've insulted Lily Evans in front of James Potter you'd be out of your mind not to flee. Petunia's eyes flickered up to James before she hurried out of the restaurant after Vernon.

Lily watched her sister run and burst into tears.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. I tried to control myself, I really did, but I couldn't just stand and watch him insult you." James said hugging Lily tightly. Lily gave him a watery smile,

"I know, and I love you for that but it's just I don't think she'll ever talk to me again." Lily sobbed, burying her head in James' chest.

"Well I thought they were both idiots anyway, and if she doesn't want to speak to you she doesn't deserve a second of your time. I mean, who wouldn't want to talk to you, you're Lily. Everyone loves you, and if they don't they are either a Death Eater or as messed up as one." James whispered, looking deep into those shiny emerald eyes, which were glistening with the pain of her sister leaving.

"I love you, James."

"I love you, Lily."

And then they kissed. A kiss that was full of passion, love and comfort. A kiss which anybody who witnessed would remember for the rest of their lives. A kiss which was the definition of true love.


End file.
